occultafandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Horoscope
'This is the Lovely Horoscope Page Upated Daily by WarmSummerBreeze. Horoscopes Provided by www.laughsend.net/horoscopes.php and Astrology.horoscope.com' 'Sunday, December 25th 2011' 'Birthday Horoscope' Happy birthday! Enjoy a year full of helpful people and almost endless resources. You may look like a shameless workaholic to others, but really, people and things just find their way to you when you need them. Be as intense and focused as you please, and don't let anything intimidate you. You have a creative but practical touch with money, the toughness to follow your own plans, and incredible luck on your side. Accomplish as much as you can and don't look back. Possibly complete some major cycle, and look forward to a new relationship or love. Have a brilliant year! 'Aries - March 21 - April 19' Today you might put aside your usual tendency to push ahead without a backward glance. You could reconsider past ideas and see them in an entirely new light. Circumstances may force reevaluation of your current job or lifestyle. Or you could contemplate a move. Contact with a sibling or neighbor may be restored. Today is all about adjustment. 'Taurus - April 20 - May 20' Today is about reevaluation. Dreams or ambitions that you may have abandoned could resurface. You could be forced to confront difficulties in your current situation. You might decide to call in a few favors from people you haven't heard from in ages. Old debts may need repaying. This is a great time to tie up loose ends, attain closure, and move on. 'Gemini - May 21 - June 21' Happy and painful memories of childhood could come to mind today, bringing new understanding of how your early experiences affect your present situation. Unexpected insights could bring a new perspective on the present and future. You could realize that a personal or professional course isn't right for you. Don't let fear overwhelm your need for transition. 'Cancer - June 22 - July 22' A serious day lies ahead. It feels a bit lonely as all those around you concentrate on their own needs in silence and isolation. But you'll enjoy a great feeling tonight after you solved so many problems and gotten so much done. Ultimately, this will be a very positive day, one you will end feeling very proud of yourself! 'Leo - July 23 - August 22' You're cleaning, sweeping, and tidying up your relationships as never before. More remains to be done, but in the end, your relationships will take on completely different forms. Today, for example, someone in your group will back up your ideas. You're in the process of changing. Everyone who matters is going to support you. 'Virgo - August 23 - September 22' Great rivers are born from drops of water. Opportunity isn't lacking in your life at the moment. This is a great time to buckle down in your personal and professional lives. You've never shied away from hard work. You embrace it. You'll end the day feeling the satisfaction that comes from a job well done. Congratulations! 'Libra - September 23 - October 23' Are you deeply satisfied with your love life? Several of the aspects will push you to take stock and develop some solutions if needed. A big issue could be your possessiveness. Try an experiment. Give your partner more freedom. It may seem risky to you, but it isn't. Loosen the reins a bit. 'Scorpio - October 24 - November 22' Loving someone is no guarantee that one day that person won't leave. You must give your love freely and without strings. If you approach people always asking for guarantees or protection, you'll make them feel that you don't trust them. In turn, they won't trust you. It's a vicious cycle. The only way out is through giving your heart unconditionally. 'Sagittarius - November 23 - December 21' You need a guide. This is a time to learn from the master of a domain, even if it means putting yourself in the role of disciple. This is a wonderful change for you, especially because you're often the one teaching others. This kind of exercise can do you a world of good. If there's a new subject you want to study, now is the time to embrace it. 'Capricorn - December 22 - January 19th' This is a meditative day. It will help you take stock of how you feel inside, which you haven't had time to do for a while. You're in the process of abandoning the burden of always doing your "duty." Miracle of miracles, you'll finally realize that you can't work all the time! Take a break. 'Aquarius - January 20 - February 18' Old demons and dreams are on the agenda today. Do you want to be an artist? Are you sure? If you're an artist, would you like to be more prominent or rich? Be wary of such daydreams because they take you away from enjoying your life. Live in the here and now. Embracing what you already have will ultimately give you the same satisfaction as those who are richer or more famous. 'Pisces - February 19 - March 20' If your daily life seems disorderly, change it. Don't delay. You say that the hustle and bustle of life has you running in a thousand different directions. You'd really prefer to live in peace and quiet in the country. It's possible to make such a dramatic change. Take advantage of your great adaptive powers!